How the KND came to be
by Numbah 7
Summary: So I changed the title...well anyway this is about how the Kids Next Door became the Kids Next Door. The auditions, hiring the cast, bloopers, and so much more! R/R please.
1. Introduction

Eh...a basic list of the characters you know and don't know...this is the official list of bloopers and mistakes (including the auditions) they made while filming certain episodes...you are reading this of course, now why don't you click the blue linky that says 'Review' and type your name and then add comments. Thankish ^_^   
Emily-The writer of this story, also known as Numbah7. Likes to skydive with elephants.  
Sora-and-stitchy- TWO PEOPLE?!?! Wow...Stitchy is an alien...#626...from planet...uhh...I can't remember! Sora is a strangely dressed, spikey haired, blue eyed, 14 year old boy! With giant pockets!  
Numbah 1- Nigel Uno. Very bossy...doesn't have much of a sense of humor...  
Numbah 2- Also known as Hoagie P. Gillian jr. But what does the 'P' in his name stand for? Percy? Preston? Potatoes? Anyway he likes airplanes.  
Numbah 3- Kuki Sanban. She LOVES LOVES LOVES rainbow monkeys and things that are cute and cuddly! Aww!  
Numbah 4- Erm Wallabee Beatles is an angry Austrailin kid who believes he has powers. Sadly, he doesnt...thank god for all of us there...  
Numbah 5- Abagail 'Abby' Lincoln. Wears a red hat.  
Mashi- Half feeline, half human. Hobbies: Annoying Nigel.   
And all the other people in this story including the camera man, the director, people who are giving auditions....all of that good stuff!   
What the hell were you thinking if you thought this was going to be a story of drama, heartbreaks, and giant worms strangling Sora? This is how the KND came to be and other stuff you don't know....why Numbah 3 wears those long sleves, how the treehouse came to be, and how the invisible boat mobile, erm... M.O.S.S.I.Q.U.T.I.O.H. got it's name. But first before we go on we should do a roll call to see if everyone's here. Now, everyone if you are here say 'I'.  
'I' said 1.  
'I' said 5.  
"Me" said 2.  
'Yay! TV!" said 3.  
"Whateva" said 4.  
Well that's done...I guess I shall start the story...toodles noodles! *groan from everyone in the audience* 


	2. The Auditions

Numbah7: Remember, if you want to be in this fic let me know and I will add you!  
  
July 23, 2002, 9:32 AM  
  
"Okay...I've got little patience and enough Excedrin to last a life time" said Tom Warburton.  
  
"Aww...cheer up! At least we don't have to cast the members. I hired 3 trustworthy people to cast the parts." said his assitant, Barbra.  
  
"Simon, Paula, and Randy?" asked Tom.  
  
"No, Sora, Stitchy, and Numbah7"  
  
Tom dropped his coffee mug. It shattered into pieces.   
  
"YOU..HIRED...WHO?" he yelled.  
  
"Sora, Stitchy, and Numbah7" Barb answered.  
  
"Those are PONIES...erm PHONYs! Why the hell did you hire them?"  
  
"Well" replied Barb, calm as ever. "I told them if they make ONE mistake on this I will have security drag them out by their pants and they will never be allowed in here again."  
  
"But Stitchy doesn't wear pants!"  
  
"He doesn't?" asked Barb. "Okay...time to go shopping!"  
  
The casting room, 10:02 AM  
  
"I can't believe that lady made me wear these shtupid pants!" cried Stitchy.  
  
"Well at least we can't see your behind!" snapped back Sora.  
  
"Be quiet!" said Numbah7. "We have to go over about 1,252 kids today and I don't want to be the one to put you in a straight jacket!"  
  
"Nooo please!" moaned Sora-and-Stitchy.  
  
"Then act right...it's gonna be a tough day and I don't want to put up with your crazy remarks!"  
  
Numbah7 went and lifted the big door up. "Okay...who's first?" she asked.  
  
"ME!" screamed about 1000 kids.  
  
She grabbed a kid and dragged him inside. He was short, pudgy, and had his finger up his nose.   
  
"Okay...um..whatch your name?" asked Stitchy.  
  
"Bobby" said the Boy,digging for gold.  
  
"Okay Bobby...show us what you got" said Sora.   
  
Bobby pulled out a booger and showed it off.   
  
"Eww...he is no actor for us...NEXT!" shouted Numbah7.  
  
A girl with long black hair, a big smile, and a green shirt entered. "HELLO!" she said.  
  
"Hi...what act are you going to do for us today?" asked Sora.  
  
"Im going to say random lines from commercials and tv shows and movies!" the girl said, clapping.  
  
"YAY!" said Stitchy.  
  
"Here goes" said the girl. "Pepsi please! Twix, it's all in the mix! Crunchatize me Captain! Squeeze me I am soft and cuddly! You've set a fine table my fair Cineretta, purr! Child's Play 2: It's play time, again. My shiny teeth and me! Banana, Quack! Eskimo Bob, Eskimo Bob! And finally...BORN TO BE WILLLDDDD!"  
  
"W..o...w" managed Sora.  
  
"You have got the part of Numbah 3!" said Numbah7.  
  
"YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Said the girl, spinning around. Then she left to go tell her parents.  
  
Kids came and went. Diffrent kids, diffrent countries, diffrent names. One day a girl with short hair and a nice smile came in, but she looked a little tough.  
  
"Okay, now that's our Numbah 5!" said Numbah7.  
  
"Bonjur. Lis Feh, Jogh Jogh Fe" said the girl.   
  
"She can't speak English" said Sora.   
  
"Ahh...oh well NEXT"   
  
A bald boy with a red shirt came in. "Hello I am hoping to play the part of Numbah 1. I am smart, tough, and bossy"  
  
"Okay you're hired!" said Stitchy.  
  
"Stitch...argh, just because he says he's bossy and tough he might not be a good actor" said Sora.  
  
"What did you say?" demanded the boy.  
  
"Okay you're hired!"  
  
More kids came and went. A blonde boy with an orange hoodie who looked tougher than Numbah 1 came in. "Where's the wrestling match?" he demanded.  
  
They noticed he had an 'Aussie Accent'. "Umm you have the wrong place" said Numbah 7.  
  
"Cruddy signs!" cried the boy. "Always makin' me lost!"  
  
"Wait" said Sora. "Want to be on a TV show?"  
  
"What do you mean TV show" said the boy, looking a little sly.  
  
"I mean a new show is airing, Codename: Kids Next Door. It's about 5 kids and you would make a great Numbah 4" Sora tried to talk him into it.  
  
"Yeah well whats in it for me?"  
  
"You can make money...and all the donuts and coffee you can eat"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"And you don't have to go to school"  
  
"DOne and Done!" Sora and the Boy shook hands.  
  
It was 1:00 when a plane crashed into the casting room. A rather large boy stepped out. "Sorry about that"  
  
"It's okay" said Numbah7. "But you look like a boy who might want to be on a TV show...we were going to have the boy be a bowling master...but this is better"  
  
"Well...okay!" said the large boy. "It sounds cool"  
  
"It is" said Sora.  
  
Finally at 3:30 they hired a a tall, skinny girl with a red hat on to play the part of Numbah 5. She was almost as tough as Numbah 1.  
  
"Well" said Tom. "We have our cast" 


	3. Hiring the Villians

Sora-And-Stitchy: Like last time, uhhh, Numbah7 said that...well, you could get you on da fic...okidai? Just put it in your review...when you finish...okidai??? BTW I wrote this fic Numbah7 gave me permission :D  
  
Also: I will put you in the fic just tell me on reviews but a little rules: You need to be logged in when you tell me you want to be in the fic, and you need to state your name and if you are a boy or girl. Thanks! -Nmbah7. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Disclaimer: We don't own Kingdom Hearts, AYB, Eskimo Bob, Super Monkey Ball, and finally.....Codename: Kids Next Door!  
  
July 24, 2002, 9:33 AM  
  
Mr. Warburton woke up to another day, but today, he had to hire the villians.  
  
"Okay, Barbara, what's the number of villian people we could hire for CKND?"  
  
"Uhhhhh..." Barbara counted on her fingers and mumbled to herself. "About 80."  
  
"Wow, this isn't gonna take long, and PLEEEEASE tell me you hired Simon, Paula and Randy?"  
  
"Nope, Sora, Stitchy and Numbah7!! Plus the new KND will help them too!"  
  
Tom sighed. "Barbara, if today doesn't go right, you're fired! And the KND are having a little vacation in the Bahamas before shooting starts."  
  
Barbara shuddered and put the side of her hand on her brow. "Yes, sir!"   
  
Ding diddil ling dee ding diddil ling dee dee TOM! Ding diddil ling ding...  
  
The casting room, 10:02 AM  
  
"Barbara, do I hafta wear these God-Forshaken pants?" Stitchy asked gruffly in her alien accent.  
  
"No, Stitchy, you can take them off!"  
  
"WOO-HOO!!!" Stitchy flung off her pants and ran around. A few minutes later she came back. "Okay, I'm done."  
  
Sora came in with a bottle of Vanilla Coke in one hand and his Keyblade in the other.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, the stupid soda machine went on the fritz, but I fixed it," Sora said in a smug grin.  
  
"You beat the crap out of it didn't you?" asked Numbah7.  
  
"Uhh, yes."  
  
Numbah7 opened the big door. "Okay, who's first?" she asked.  
  
One guy in a long yellow robe, silver hair, and tan skin walked in.  
  
"Okay," asked Numbah 1. "State your name."  
  
"I am Ansem, the seeker of darkness!"  
  
The new KND looked confused, and Numbah 5 pointed out the door.  
  
"Kingdom Hearts is that way, hun."  
  
"Oh, okay!" Ansem said in a girly voice. Then he began to walk out but stopped to talk to Sora.  
  
"What?" Sora asked.  
  
"Aren't you in Kingdom Hearts?" Ansem asked.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Why are you here, then?" Ansem asked.  
  
"Side-job!" Sora replied.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later."  
  
"BYE!" Sora waved happily at his new co-worker.  
  
"NEXT!!"  
  
A baboon in a nice suit with a small cape walked in.  
  
"Hello! I'd like to be a villian on the show Codename: Kids Next Door. I love Meemee," he said in a monkey language.  
  
"What'd he say?"  
  
"What, you don't speak monkey, okay...I speak english, I-" he began.  
  
"NEXT!" said Sora  
  
A penguin and a man in a suit came in.  
  
"I am Penguin," he said in a high-pitched voice. "This is my counterpart, Sams."  
  
"We're not looking for animals or guys in suits..." siad Numbah 1. "NEXT!!"  
  
A....thing....walked in.  
  
"MY NAME IS YUCK!! I'm going to destroy the sun with pickles!" it said in a VERY high-pitched voice.  
  
"Eww, that's a piece of pigion poop struck by lightning and it came to life, that's much worse than a talking baboon in a suit," said Stitchy. "NEKSHT!"  
  
A green haired guy in a purple robe came in.  
  
"How are you gentlemen!"  
  
"Huh? I'm a GIRL!" said Numbah7.  
  
"All my talent and evilness are belong to Codename: Kids Next Door! They are on the way to destruction."  
  
Sora was catching his drift. "What you say?"  
  
"The Kids Next Door have no chance to survive make thier time."  
  
"The part, not yours." Stitchy said.  
  
"No no no!" he disappeared.  
  
"Oooookaaaaaaay.....NEXT!" yelled Numbah7  
  
A group of evil teachers came in.  
  
"YOU'RE HIRED!!" said Sora.  
  
"Already?" said the teacher in the helicopter chair.  
  
"Just fill out these forms!" said Sora.  
  
Then two army people came in and looked at Sora.  
  
"Oh, no, no, no, that's not proper, that hoodie with that bodysuit." said the lady, Major Mrs. Manners.  
  
Sora slowly and jerkidly turned toward them. "Please...don't...make...fun...of...my...out...fit..." he said through gritted teeth.  
  
"I don't like that chain, either." said the man, A.K.A. Sergent Sensible.  
  
"Sir, if...you...shut...up...I...won't...ki-"  
  
"Oh, god, Sergent, look at the size of those ugly yellow shoes...what are they, size 24?" Major Mrs. Manners coroted  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I'M GONNA WHOOP YOUR PROPER ASSES TO HELL WITH A KEY!!" Hooh, boy, Sora is ANGRY!  
  
The KND started covering thier ears and The Proper Patrol paused a moment, then laughed.  
  
"A KEY? How can you whoop us with a KEY?"  
  
Sora cast a Arcanum on the Proper Patrol. "That's what I mean, you god damned villians, oh, and by the way, you're hired, that is, if you do me a favor..."  
  
Later....  
  
"All hail the Keyblade Master," the Proper Patrol chanted to their 'god'.  
  
"I love blackmail." Sora drank his Vanilla coke happily!  
  
"Okay, we got the PTAOEY and the Proper Patrol...but we still need 20 more people."  
  
Five kids entered.  
  
"Oh, we have CHILDREN here, uhh, kids, the 5 tryout was YESTERDAY!" said Sora.  
  
"No, we want to be the main villians of this show," said all five of them in a very creepy unison which freaked everyone out.  
  
"THE DARKNESS LIES WITHIN THEM! WE MUST HIRE THEM OR THEY'LL CONSUME OUR HEARTS!!!!!" Sora screamed.  
  
"Shora, what you you talking about?" asked Stitchy.  
  
"Uhhh....nothing?"  
  
Stitchy stared at Sora, then gazed her huge obsidian eyes back to these children.  
  
"You're hired!"  
  
"YAY!" they said in random unison.  
  
That's when a big fat lady with an apron on and a spoon in her hand entered. "Ello I would like to be an Evil Cook for the show. My name is Grandma Stuffums and I make healthy food for kids"  
  
"Okie well how is your food" asked Sora.  
  
The lady held out a platter of steamed spinach.  
  
"Okay you are hired!"  
  
Then they hired....everyone else I can think of! The Common Cold, Sir Toasty, The Ice Cream Monster...etc.  
  
Sora left early to work for Kingdom Hearts and Stitchy and Numbah7 went at their closing times. Stitchy gathered Mashi and went to watch Sora do stuff, and recorded the bloopers!  
  
But all is not done yet, kids! REVIEW!! REVIEEEEWWW!! GOSG DARNET REVIEW!!!! 


	4. The Long Hours of Filming

Chapter fouuuurr!  
  
Barbra: Time for the first day of filming! Up for it, Tommy?  
  
Tom: NO! And don't call me Tommy.  
  
Barbra: K...got it...  
  
Tom: This is going to be the most dreaded day of all...who's going to be directing?  
  
Barbra: Ah...don't worry...I have hired someone good!  
  
Tom: Who? I am afraid to ask...  
  
Barbra: The one an only...  
  
Tom: SAY IT ALREADY!  
  
Barbra: :quickly: Jessie A. (a.k.a. Numbuh 6!)  
  
Tom: Well she is good...I hope....  
  
Barbra: I am sorry we can't be there but after Grim was in that filming accident and all of his bones fell apart...now we have to hire a temporary Grim.  
  
Tom: Okay that's good.   
  
Barbra: Well Jessie A. will be directing, Numbah 7...wait let's call her Emily...will be helping with the lines...Sora is in charge of props and scenery, and Stitchy is doing makeup. Oh and Mashi will be cheering everyone along the way...by the way she brought a friend...forgot her name.  
  
Tom: Well that sounds good...off to the meeting!  
  
Barbra: You think there will be free donuts and coffee like last time?  
  
Tom: I hope so...  
  
The eh...Filming Place...11:02 AM  
  
Sora: Here comes the cake!  
  
:Two men in white suits bring in a large blue cake with white trimming:  
  
Stitchy: OH...IT'SH SHO BEAUTIFUL...   
  
Everyone: NO STITCHY NO!  
  
:Stitchy runs and is about to dive head first in the cake when Sora grabs her:  
  
Sora: I don't think so...that took ages to make...  
  
Stitchy: Fine. Hmmph.  
  
Sora: Go do makeup on Numbah 3.  
  
Jessie A: :In the directors chair: Oh looky I'm the director  
  
Sora: :Jealous: We know  
  
Jessie A: And I get to-  
  
Sora: SHUT UP ALREADY  
  
Jessie: Why should I?  
  
Sora: Because I said so!  
  
Jessie A: Oh...that keyblade looks good.  
  
Sora: NO WAY! NO WAY! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!  
  
Jessie A: :Singing: Kairi and Sora, sittin' in a tree...  
  
Sora: FINE FINE YOU WIN! :hands over keyblade:  
  
Mashi: :Arriving: Hallo!  
  
Jessie A: Hey Mash  
  
Mashi: Hey isn't that Sora's keyblade?  
  
Jessie A: WAS Sora's keyblade...we had a little problem...  
  
The Keyblade disappears and appears again in Sora's hands  
  
Sora: YAAAAY!  
  
Mashi: Oh well...meet my new friend...Kez!  
  
Kez: Hi.  
  
Mashi: Kez is a Husky Furre!  
  
Kez: Hi.  
  
Stitchy: Im finished!   
  
:Numbah 3 walks in with bright red lipstick on, a ton of pink blush across her cheeks and nose, and purple eye shadadow all the way up to her eye brows:  
  
Sora: :Gasping: You destroyed her.  
  
Numbah 3: :Looking in mirror: Cool I am a clown!  
  
Numbah 1: :Coming in: What did you do to her?  
  
Stitchy: Gave her a makeover!  
  
Numbah 5 comes in: What the- What happened to that girl?  
  
Numbah 3: I'm gonna be in the circus with all the cool animals! YAY!  
  
Numbah 4: NUMBAH THREE???  
  
Numbah 3: Yes?  
  
Numbah 4: You look like those old girls from the 60's...you know in those cruddy movies...  
  
Numbah 2: Eww...Numbah 3...look at all that makeup...  
  
Stitchy: Come on...let's wipe that stuff off of you...  
  
Kez: Hi.  
  
Three hours later they finish Operation: CAKED. Now it's time for No P in the OOL. They all get in the pool:  
  
Numbah 1: Um...Numbah 7...is this a heated pool?  
  
Numbah 7: EMILY  
  
Numbah 1: Yes...Emily...is this a heated pool?  
  
Emily: Nooo...why?  
  
Numbah 1: It feels a bit...warm...  
  
Numbah 3: Oh...sorry about that!  
  
Everyone: EWWW! :They jump out of the pool, splashing Mashi, who is half cat, who hates water:  
  
Mashi : AHHH GET IT OFF ME GET IT OFF!!!!!!!!!  
  
:Kez quietly walks over and hands Mashi a towel:  
  
Mashi: Thanks, Kez  
  
Kez: No problem...I mean...Hi.  
  
Jessie A: CUUTT! I want my Keyblade baaack!  
  
Sora: NUUU! *runs away*  
  
Jessie A: Please, Numbah 3, control your bladder!  
  
Numbah 3: Forgot to take the bladder control medicine, today!  
  
:Numbah 3 goes off set to take her medicine.:  
  
Okay, five minutes later!  
  
Numbah 3: BAACK!  
  
Numbah 1: Yaaay...  
  
Numbah 5: NOW PLEEEEEEEASE DON'T PEE!  
  
Numbah 2: Yeah, that's just gross!  
  
Numbah 4: Huh? *wasn't paying attention*  
  
Then another three hours and they are done with 'No P in the OOL'! YAAAY!!!  
  
Stitchy: Okay! What now?  
  
Sora: Coffee break?  
  
:So they all run off to drink Coffee, which is a BAD idea!:  
  
Sora goes hyper!  
  
Sora: COFFEEE!!!!! IT'S GOOD! LET'S SO GET SOME MORE COFFEE? WHERE DO WE GET IT? HOW IS IT MADE? I LIKE POTATOES AND JESSIE A!!!  
  
Jessie A: Oh no you don't!  
  
Stitchy: MAGA SHOW!  
  
The end!  
  
Sora: WAIT I'M NOT DONE! TRY SOME COFFEE!! PLEASE? PLEASE? :Stitchy drags him away:  


	5. Hosting Cartoon Cartoon Fridays

Authors note: I have changed my username to Saoiri-and-Stitchy (Pronounced Sy-or-re) On to the story!  
  
Tom: Allright Kids Next Door. You have been selected to host a Cartoon Cartoon Friday  
  
Numbah 3: YAY! We're gonna be on TV!  
  
Numbah 1: Umm...Numbah 3...we already are on tv...we host our on series...remember?  
  
Numbah 3: Oh now I remember!  
  
Numbah 1: Good.  
  
Numbah 4: Stupid girl.... :in his mind he thinks, Beautiful Stupid Girl:  
  
Tom: Hey she isn't stupid...now go and get some rest! You have a big day tommorrow!  
  
Everyone: Night Tom, Nighty Night, Cya in the mornin' Tom, Goodnight, :Yawn:   
  
The next day, set of Cartoon Cartoon Friday....  
  
Mashi: Aren't you glad I came for support Nigey?  
  
Numbah 1: Do not call me Nigey.  
  
Stitchy: Oh it's very colorful in here  
  
Sora: Yeah look at all the ribbons hanging down above the white room.  
  
Mashi: Ribbons?  
  
Sora: Yeah you know ribbons, the string you wrap presents with that ae fun and colorful.  
  
Mashi: String? YAY!  
  
Stitchy: Uh-oh....  
  
:Mashi jumps and hangs from the ribbons and plays with them and they all tumble down:  
  
Director: Hey what the-?   
  
Mashi: I LOVE RIBBONS!!!!!  
  
:Two men come out and untangle Mashi and re hang the ribbons up:  
  
Director: Okay, play the song.   
  
Song: Happy Happy Happy  
  
Numbah 3: :beginning to sing along: HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY!  
  
Director: No Numbah 3....you don't sing along...Yo Tom can I borrow some Excedrin?  
  
Tom: MY EXCEDRIN!  
  
Director: Okay okay don't have a cow.  
  
Tom: Moooooo....  
  
Director: Okay play the song again and Numbah 3 do not sing along!!  
  
Song: Happy Happy Happy...  
  
Director: Numbah 5 stick your head in the hole of the O and say, "Cartoon Cartoon Fridays"  
  
Numbah 5: Cartoon Cartoon Fridays!  
  
Director: Perfect!  
  
Numbah 5: Uh...Numbah 5 got her head stuck in the O...  
  
Director and Numbah 4 try to pull her out: :They succeed but they go Tumbling back when she gets out:  
  
Numbah 5: Watch it with the hair, okay?  
  
:Back on the set:  
  
Numbah 1: Welcome to Cartoon Cartoon Fridays. I am Numbah 1, leader of the KND.  
  
Numbah 3: And I am Numbah 3! And uh...what is my line again?  
  
Director: Yay! Cartoon Cartoon Fridays!  
  
Numbah 3: Glad you are in the spirit!  
  
Director: No you say that line!!  
  
Numbah 3: That line!!  
  
Director: Noo....someone show her how to do it!  
  
:Numbah 2 runs over and helps her:  
  
Numbah 2: Now for my line: Here's what you will be seeing tonight...and then the announcer tells us.  
  
Director: Good good!  
  
Numbah 3: Can I go potty?  
  
Director: Hurry up  
  
Numbah 3: Okay I'm done!  
  
Director: But you didn't go anywhere?  
  
Numbah 3: Whoops...  
  
:Jessie A runs over and hands Numbah 3 her bladder control medcine:  
  
Numbah 3: Thank you!!!  
  
Numbah 5: Yo..Numbah 4...yo fly's undone...  
  
Numbah 4: :Blushing: Cruddy jeans! :He zips them up:  
  
:Kez walks in: Hi.  
  
Mashi: Heya Kezzster!  
  
Kez: Hi. Tuesday is Applesauce day...  
  
Mashi: Someone forgot to take her medcine this morning....  
  
Numbah 3: No I just took it!!!  
  
Mashi: Not you!!!  
  
Director: Now for the last part :mumbles under breath: Thank god...I mean now...Numbah 1 you say: Enjoy the show.  
  
Numbah 1: Enjoy the show.  
  
Director: PERFECT!! Now get out of here...umm free food backstage.  
  
Numbah 1: Umm I have a question. Where did Sora and Stitchy go?  
  
Numbah 5: They snuck backstage early.... :They go backstage to find...Alfonzo!!:  
  
Alfonzo: I lost my stick....  
  
Mashi: You poor poor man! Get over it.  
  
Tom: You did good...now time for lunch!  
  
Mashi: OH I KNOW! LET'S GO TO CAFE SALMONELLA!!   
  
Tom: No way. I hate fish and It's just weird having a Salmon as your waiter...let's go to Mcdonalds!  
  
So they all went to Mickey D's and kind of went hyper. They threw fries at each other, Numbah 3 spilled her soda, Mashi got addicted to the Fish Sandwhich that they have, and Tom moved tables and pretended he didn't know them. Well that went well! Stay tuned for the next chapter! 


	6. The Bloopers

And now...the moment you have all been waiting for...the pickles! Nah, I'm just kidding on that one...I don't know if anyone here actually prefers pickles 'cause they are sour and fattening...lol well here is the last chapter, the bloopers!!!...yes I know it was sort of short...you don't have to flame me on that on reviews. Now back to the point. Eh...I would like to thank the following people for their help on the story:  
  
Succubus Mashi Vampire Sora- You wrote the chapter on hiring the villians...how sweet! Lol thank you again! Oh and readers, this is the famous Sora-and-Stitchy who changed her name.  
  
The others who wanted to be in my story: Kez, Numbah 6, Numbah 12!  
  
And a big thanks to all of my reviewers! :) Wouldn't have gone on with the story without you.   
  
LMAO I sound like an actress recieving an award! I don't want to sound snobby or anything don't worry. I will be doing a ton of new KND short fanfics soon...expect those!  
  
Well on with the bloopers! (Notice some of these bloopers are real!)  
  
During Operation: CAKED  
  
Delightful Children: Yes Wallace we know  
  
Numbah 4: MY NAME AIN'T WALLACE!  
  
Delightful Children: Oops... :They begin to crack up:  
  
Numbah 3: :Twirling around: :Crashes into cake: Mmm...vanilla!  
  
Sora: Well time to order another cake...  
  
In Operation: No 'P' in the Pool:  
  
Numbah 1: I feel sort of...hot...  
  
Numbah 5: Really? Numbah 5 does too...  
  
Stitchy: Hey all of you forgot your shunshcreen!  
  
Everyone: :Groans:  
  
Numbah 1: Umm...I can't find my goggles.  
  
Numbah 2: Look! There they are! In the pool drain!  
  
Numbah 1: Oh man!!  
  
In Operation: I-SCREAM  
  
Numbah 4: CAN YOU SLOW THE BLOODY TRUCK DOWN BEFORE- :he falls off: Oww...  
  
Numbah 3: Ice cream fight! :She picks up a handful of strawberry and hurls it at Numbah 1: :Soon Everyone is doing it:  
  
In operation: CANNON  
  
Numbah 1: I can't find the clams!  
  
Director: Has anyone seen the clams? We need them for the cannon!  
  
Mashi: Oh..I'm sorry! :She burps:  
  
In Operation: No Powuh  
  
Director: What do you mean the hamsters are taking a longer vacation: We need them back!  
  
:Power goes out:  
  
Numbah 1: Okay who blew a fuse??? The power went out too early!  
  
Mashi: Oh that's why you don't nibble on cords!  
  
In Operation: TEETH  
  
Numbah 5: Uh Numbah 5 has gum stuck in her hair!!  
  
Numbah 4: Mmph!  
  
Humbah 1: What's that Numbah 4?  
  
Numbah 4: Mmpph!!!! :Meaning: I superglued these false teeth in my mouth accidentally! HELP!  
  
In Operation: OFFICE  
  
Numbah 4: Hurry up already!  
  
:A clunking noise is heard:  
  
Numbah 4: OH NO! I'm stuck in an elevator with a bunch of sissy girls!  
  
Random girl: I know! Let's tickle him!  
  
Everyone except Wallabee: YeahA!!  
  
Numbah 4: Noooo! :Interuppted by a bunch of girls trying to tickle his sides and belly.  
  
After the elevator is fixed...  
  
Numbah 4: OW! I got a bloody paper cut!  
  
Director: And..CUT! That's a rap!  
  
In Operation: ARTIC  
  
Numbah 5: Uh...Numbah 30c...yo fly's undone  
  
Numbah 30c: :Blushes:   
  
Mashi: Im...s-s-o cold...and I-I have f-f-ur!  
  
Numbah 3: :Throws a bowl of hot soup on her: There you go!  
  
Mashi: AHH! TOO HOT TOO HOT!  
  
In operation: PIRATES  
  
Sticky Beard: Argh...the candy is actually stuck in me beard!   
  
Random Pirate: :Sneezes:  
  
Numbah 5: You sneezed on the candy! PUNK!  
  
In Operation: COWGIRL  
  
Lass: AH MY TEETH MY TEETH!  
  
nUMBAH 1: :GASPING: You have dentures???  
  
In Operation: LICE  
  
Numbah 5: Why is there white fur in the cheese?  
  
Mashi: Sorry...it looked so good!  
  
Numbah 2: Where did the other bowl of cheese go????  
  
Mashi: It tasted good too... :Burp:  
  
Numbah 4: Here's your hat back Numbah 5  
  
Numbah 5: Uhh..wrong hat!  
  
Numbah 4: Um director...can we do that again?  
  
In Operation: LIZZIE  
  
Lizzie: Ahh! I am stuck on the rollercoster! I can't squeeze out!  
  
Everyone: :Tries and pulls her out, she goes flying, lands on the ground and bounces and slowly stops:  
  
:Later in the restraunt scene:  
  
Numbah 1: Want to get some ice cream?  
  
Lizzie: Yes! My favorite flavour is potato!  
  
Director: No dumb girl! It's Pistacho not potato!  
  
Mashi: Potatoes? WHERE???  
  
In Operation: The-Fly  
  
Director: Wallabee you have the wrong hoodie on...yours is orange...you are wearing yellow.  
  
Numbah 4: Whoops...  
  
Director: And Numbah 3, why are your shoes brown instead of white???  
  
Numbah 3: Uh...I can explain!  
  
In Operation: CAMP  
  
Numbah 4: OWW! THat cruddy raccoon bit me! I ought to...  
  
Numbah 3: NOOOOOOOOO! DON'T HURT BRADLEY!  
  
Director: Well we won't be having free food backstage Bradley had a little midnight snack.  
  
Numbah 3: It's midnight?  
  
In Operation: CABLE-TV  
  
The Boss Baby: AHH! I Made a poopy!  
  
Mashi: :Fanning air: I can see that. I mean...smell that...  
  
Numbah 3: Oh look at this office! :She starts to spin and crashes into a statue: :The statue falls and shatters:  
  
Boss: YOU BRAT!!! LOOK WHAT YOU DID! THAT COST ME $95.OO AND ITS RUINED! RUINED I TELL YOU RUINED!  
  
Boss's Assistant: I think someone needs a nap...  
  
In Operation: TOMMY  
  
Numbah 1: Oh sick I swallowed some snot.  
  
Director: That's not real snot thats acid and slime!  
  
Numbaah 1: WHAT?? Gotta go!  
  
In Operation: PIANO  
  
Director: Now go to sleep in that cage.  
  
Numbah 2: What? It's too uncomfortable!  
  
Director: Then lose some weight there, Tubby.  
  
In Operation: ZOO  
  
Fibb: I am the walrus!  
  
Wink: Coo coo ca choo.  
  
Numbah 1: Oh god :Shakes head:  
  
In Operation: QUIET  
  
Numbah 4: NO WAY...NO WAY! THAT FAT GIRL AIN'T PUTTIN HER LIPS ON MY CHEEK!  
  
Director: Hold him down.   
  
Lizzie: :Puts on a fresh coat of lipstick:  
  
:Numbah 5 and 1 holds Numbah 4 down while lizzie smooches him.  
  
Numbah 4: Ew gross! Girl germs.  
  
Numbah 3: :GIggling: You look cute Numbah 4!  
  
In Operation: RAINBOWS  
  
:At the island all the rainbow monkeys and Numbah 3 are dancing:  
  
Director: QUIT MONKEYING AROUND!  
  
In Operation: GROW-UP  
  
Numbah 1: My clothes are too tight!  
  
Numbah 4: Aww get over it you big baby!  
  
And that's my story! I hope you all have enjoyed it!!!! 


End file.
